


It's (not) gonna be alright

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Dubcon Edition [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Dark fluff, Dubious Consent, Kinkfill, M/M, Super REALLY sucks at endings, Super sucks at endings, if that's a thing, sober!Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need this pairing like I need air, anyway I've seen a few fics wher sober!Gamzee raped and then killed Tavros and I've even read a fic that came close to what I wanted, but what I want to see is a sober!Gamzee killing everyone in horrible ways yet when he finds Tavros he treats him nicely and acts really fluffy. I sort of want Tavros to be torn between being frightened by Gamzee or finally to stockholm syndrome. Sorry if I'm too specific."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's (not) gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> http://superfiller.livejournal.com/9656.html  
> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/5183.html?thread=3802687#t3802687

His hands clasped the bull’s horns, pinning the other troll to the wall - albeit briefly. Tavros squirmed, staring at him in confusion. “G-Gamzee?” he asked, in that nervously overloud way of his, “w-what’s going on?”   
  
The painted face dropped closer, smiling. “i just motherfucking wanted to SEE MY FAVORITE MOTHERFUCKING brother, s’all.” Tavros winced at the sharp volume change.   
  
“Oh, okay, ummmm, but you’re kind of, uhhh, holding my - erk!- horns, uhhh, a little tight!” The Taurus wriggled in the clown’s hold, which had tightened slightly mid-sentence.   
  
Gamzee looked bemused. “huh? so i am. DIDN’T MOTHERFUCKING EVEN NOTICE i was motherfucking DOING THAT.” He released and stepped back, a friendly smile on his face. Tavros gave him a semi-relieved look, still feeling the juggalo was too close for comfort.   
  
“Uhhhhh, thank you,” he mumbled, resisting the urge to rub at the sore extremities. Then Tavros yelped and almost jumped back when Gamzee ran a hand down his thigh. The Taurus looked away best he could, blushing. The limb may have been metal but it was still embarrassing. “W-what are you d-doing?!” he said, voice a little higher than he’d have liked. The clown chuckled and absently rubbed the alloy.   
  
“just motherfucking feeling,” the other troll purred, expression almost seductive before he looked back down and started using both hands. Tavros bit back another cry, flushing even darker as the other troll crouched and started giving his new limbs a close inspection.   
  
A flash of orange caught his eye. He turned as best he could and gasped at the sight of the Scorpio. One of Tavros’s hands came and gently shoved at Gamzee’s shoulder, but the lanky troll didn’t move back. He just turned in a creepily robotic way, looking straight at Vriska.   
  
The girl stopped short, her confidence shaken by the clown’s expression. The spider attempted to rally, posing like she had meant to stop there and crossing her arms, face falling back into a familiar smirk. “So th8s is wh8t you’re doing instead of fighting me????????” She cocked her head to one side. “...Wh8t ARE you doing, anyw8ys????????”   
  
Gamzee grinned - but that was  not  a grin, that was a predator baring his teeth in a manner that coincidentally turned his lips up. Tavros couldn’t see the expression through masses of black hair, and Vriska’s reaction told him he didn’t want to.   
  
“what am i motherfucking doing.” the quiet statement rang through the hall, both of the other trolls stiffening. Something about it sent a jolt of fear down their spines, alarm bells in their heads. The undercurrent hit a primal spot in both that made Tavros want to curl up and whimper, and Vriska to kowtow and plead for her life.   
  
The spider girl shuddered as his gaze intensified. “what DO I MOTHERFUCKING LOOK LIKE i’m motherfucking doing, serket?” Vriska didn’t want to answer, but he’d said her name and her mouth popped open.   
  
“Tou....touching Tavros’s legs.”   
  
“RIGHT.” The mouth split wider, a gash of white in a shadowed face. “metal motherfucking legs. why’s THAT, SERKET?”   
  
A chill went down her spine; Vriska gulped. “Uh....Equius put them on him,” she mumbles, taking a step back. This was a mistake; now Gamzee’s standing, lanky body unfolding and unfolding and  unfolding \- when did he get that tall?   
  
“yeah? motherfucking why’s THAT?”   
  
“...because Kanaya cut his legs off...” Vriska’s voice is nearly a whisper, the only other sounds her and his feet, shuffling in time as she backs up and he advances.   
  
Gamzee shook his head, his smile mocking. “and why’d A SWEET CHICA GO AND DO A MOTHERFUCKING thing like that?” He swung a juggling club, throat-height, at her, the barest inch short of her neck. Vriska’s orange eyes went wide, aqua tears collecting in the corners. Unbidden, her legs collapsed under her, and Gamzee stepped forward.   
  
“....because I crippled him.”   
  
Tavros couldn’t tear his eyes away as the club swung down.   
  
  
  
Gamzee stepped back, out of the spray, watching as the collapsed body went lifeless before him. Tavros could only see an edge of his monster’s grin, and that was all he need to know that he was in  deep-   
  
Gamzee swung around to look at him, making Tavros gasp and scramble back. His hands met the wall, scrabbling over it as his feet slipped. One knee locked and he fell, unavoidably facepla-   
  
Almost faceplanting. Disturbingly gentle hands caught his shoulders, an all-too-kind grin on the Capricorn’s face as he gently helped the psychic up into a kneeling position. Tavros shook so hard he was surprised not to hear the metal clatter.   
  
Gamzee gave him a concerned -  concerned! \- look, cupping his face with an all-too-cold palm. Tavros didn’t have to fight the urge to flinch away - no power in paradox space could have made him move at that point.   
  
“WHAT’S WRONG, my motherfucking brother?”   
  
  
  
\------   
  
Tavros shivers as the door slides open. For once he was glad of the broken light in Gamzee’s respiteblock - if he concentrates he could just block out the colors dripping off the clown’s club.   
  
The Capricorn spreads his hands out, the club striking the floor like a death knell. “honey, I’M HOME,” he chuckles, loping into the dark room. Tavros holds still as the juggalo kneels before him.   
  
The psychic’s breath hisses in when long, damp fingers wrap gently around his arms. Gamzee cocks his head almost worriedly. “somethin’ up, BROTHER?”   
  
“N-no, n-nothing, sorry-!” Tavros flinches, ready for a club or claw to strike him down. Instead the clown pulls him close, stroking the back of the frozen boy’s head.   
  
“nothing to MOTHERFUCKING WORRY ABOUT, my best motherfucker. ain’t no more FUCKING CHANCE WE’LL be motherfucking interrupted.“ He pauses a moment, then adds, “no more fuckers TO MOTHERFUCKING TAKE YOU AWAY from me....or me AWAY FROM YOU.”   
  
The words send a bolt of ice down the Taurus’s spine, and for a moment he squirms, mind full of bright panic. To his shock, Gamzee releases him, although the Capricorn doesn’t bother to move away.   
  
“i hurt you, motherfucker?”    
  
“N-no, j-just, uhhhh, surprised me, t-that’s all.” Tavros forces himself to be still as a sharp, dark chuckle rumbles through his - friend’s? - body.   
  
“GOOD TO MOTHERFUCKING HEAR.” Now he pulls back, but for only a brief moment. The next, the lanky troll’s lips are pressed to Tavros’ trembling ones.    
  
The Taurus is momentarily frozen, before the realization that this is pure redrom sets in. Fearful of the Capricorn’s wrath, he leans in a little, allowing Gamzee access immediately when pressed.   
  
Much to his surprise and faint shame, Tavros moans a little into the kiss, made louder when Gamzee’s hands wander over the join between flesh and metal. The tall troll’s ribcage rumbles again as he pulls himself flush once more with the Taurus, but now the sensation is almost pleasant.   
  
Tavros gasps lightly as the tips of Gamzee’s fingers trace and dig along the indent in his flesh. The digits move away from the still-raw split to stroke the edges of his muscles under the loose shirt. The Taurus moans with shame and almost melts into the Capricorn, completely unused to such intimate contact.   
  
He shivers as those hands ghost over his back. Here, in the dark, in the quiet, the psychic could almost pretend this was  his Gamzee, finally picking a quadrant. Almost.   
  
A raspy chuckle sounded in his ears, making Tavros shudder. He stiffened as long fingers found the snaps of his shirt and started popping them open. “G-Gamzee....” He swallows his protests a moment, considering.    
  
Would Gamzee hurt him if he refused? If the Capricorn was to be understood, the two of them might be the only living creatures left in the Veil. Could the Taurus survive, completely alone, shut off from contact for what may be the rest of his life? Could he even stop Gamzee to begin with?   
  
Probably not, he thinks, as the goat’s warm hands stroke comfortingly over his back, gently laying him down. Tavros shivers as his former friend gently pulls the clothing away. Gamzee’s smirking mouth and hooded eyes above the prone troll are the only things visible, as one long hand starts stroking down a metal thigh.   
  
Tavros flinches slightly at the sound of cloth being discarded. A soft gasp escaped the bull’s mouth as Gamzee lay down at his side, pulling him close; the clown had obviously found time to strip as well. Damp gray skin rubbed over the Taurus’s, making him shut his eyes as nausea swept over him.   
  
Lips pressed softly to a rounded shoulder; a raised collarbone; the hollow of his throat. Tavros resisted the urge to gulp; Gamzee was so close that his hair was tickling the bull’s face and chest.    
  
The psychic could feel warm greasepaint being left behind with every ministration, dripping down his skin. Thin fingertips idly rubbed the edge of his metal legs again, making him shiver. Gamzee’s tongue darted out over his taut muscles.   
  
With no light source on hand, Tavros’s world is made of sound and sensation; lips, tongue, paint. Dampness, warmth, kneading fingers, wandering hands. Rustle of cloth; a pause in motion, a louder rustle, the feeling of bare legs straddling him.   
  
Hands running up his chest, kneading like a feline. Eyes shut, tears drifting down cheeks, pooling into ears. Same hands gripping rubbing horns. Air moving into mouth, chest expanding under slight  crushing  weight.    
  
Lips over lips, tears mingling with paint until faces meld impossible to differentiate.   
  
Deft hands unlocking hatch.   
  
Rough warm fingers sliding in sliding over  rubbing bulge hard despite mental protests  feeble   
  
honking laugh h onking gentle all too gentle sweet tender running lightly over  rubbing against   
  
bulge to bulge hand grabbing hand holding together warm  honking, HONKING metal hips thrusting flesh hips grinding   
  
four hands around two bulges  warm and soft so gentle so good so  kind, why   
  
doesn’t make sense   
  
Tavros flung his head back, wincing as it impacted the metal floor sharply, genetic fluids spurting and pooling over his chest. Gamzee swooped down for a kiss, the last thing the Taurus remembered before drifting off.   
  
Tavros awoke to a clean body, an empty room, and utter silence.   
  
He shivered. Had he been saved?   
  
Or sacrificed?


End file.
